finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Dissidia 012/Chapter 6 - Seeds of the Hope
Wilkommen zu einem weiteren Teil meines Walkthrough zu Dissidia 012. Und wieder führe ich euch durch eine Welt wo keine Sau eine Ahnung hat wie sie heißt. Hier spielen wie Firion. Der Erzähler meint er ist der Meister über acht verschiedene Waffen. Ich zähl meistens nur sieben oder sechs. Aber weiter im Text. Nachdem Cloud und Cecil losgegangen sind um ihre Kristalle zu suchen, ist zwar Tidus auch losgegangen aber er kam zurück. Jetzt ist er nur noch mit Tidus unterwegs. Ok. Fangen wir an. F.F. Army Firion befindet sich mit Tidus in Kefkas Turm. Er lässt die Wildrose erscheinen. Wie macht er das nur. Als Tidus ihn frägt was er macht sagt er, dass das eine Wilrose sei. Und er erinnert sich, dass sie ihm gestohlen wurde. Acht Waffen und kann nichtmal eine Rose beschützen. Tidus bittet ihn alles über die Wildrosen zu erzählen. Doch Firion sagt ihm, dass sie gehen sollen. Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass er ihn nur verarscht hat. Tidus sagt wenn er seinen alten Herrn besiegt kriegt er seinen Kristall. Also ist dieser Abschnitt von Firions Kapitel noch vor dem von Tidus. Tidus frägt ihn was sein Traum ist. Firion meint er will diesen Konflikt ein Ende bereiten. Tidus findet das voll langweilig. Jeder weiss den Traum von Firion. Eine Welt voll von Wildrosen. Schwuchtel. Unser erstes Gateway ist das "End of Isolation Gateway". Hier sind folgende Manikins: Unten links Lv. 7 Firion, unten Lv. 7 Lightning, mitte Lv. 7 Krieger des Lichts und oben Lv. 12 Firion. Hier muss man also von Anfang an ein gewisses Level haben. In den zwei Kisten sind 2000 Gil und nochmal 2000 Gil. Für eine hohen KP-Stand geht ein Kästchen links vom Emblem und setzt einen Multichain ein. So kriegt ihr alle. Geht dann. Hier sieht man, dass man im Süd-Westen der Map ist. Wieder an der Oberwelt ist sind da viel Lichter, und ein Mogle shop. Hier sind folgende Esper: Ultros, Bomber, Typoon, Ifrit und Brynhildur. Ifrit ist hier einer der besten, kauft am besten nur ihn. Und Typoon ist so halb halb. Weiter zum nächsten Gateway. Im Weg sind zwei Manikins. Macht die. Ist ein gutes Trainning und die HP werden eh danach geheilt. Weiter vorne ist das "Legendary Lake Gateway". Hier ist ein Boss also nehmen wir den kurzen Weg. Dazu müsst ihr nur eine Lv. 7 Cloud-Manikin besiegen. Nachdem ihr die Stigma berührt habt sei ihr auf dem Mond. Firion ruft nach Tidus. Das ist die Szene wo Tidus im Pandämonium ist und nach Firion ruft. Dann taucht Jekkt auf. Firion denkt sofort, dass Jekkt ihn was mit gemacht hat. Pedojekkt. Jekkt meint er nimmt es mit jedem auf. Doch Firion will eigentlich nicht weil ja Tidus ihn verkloppen will. Who's your Bro's Daddy? Jekkt will noch einen Kampf gegen ihn, doch Firion sagt ihm, dass Tidus gegen ihn kämpfen will, und er es daher nicht macht. Jekkt meint, dass Tidus noch ein Kind ist und auf Besserwisser macht. Jetzt haut Jekkt ab. Und zur gleichen Zeit kommt Tidus. Danach kommt eine Sprechszene zwische den beiden. Firion sagt ihn was passiert ist. Und daraufhin wird er wütend und geht. An der Oberwelt sind vier Lichter und nicht weit von euch ein weißes Gateway. Das "Hidden Darkness Gateway". Macht vom Standpunkt wo ihr beginnt einen Multichain. So kriegt ihr alle bis auf einen Großen Manikin. Geht dann raus und zum roten Gateway. Es ist das "Encounters and Treason" Gateway. Hier ist ein Boss. Also der kurze Weg. Dafür müsst ihr, wenn ihr nach links geht, zwei Manikins besiegen. Die erste ist eine Imperator-Manikin auf Lv. 18. Und die zweite ist eine Lv. 11 Artemisia-Manikin. Sobald ihr die Stigma berührt hab, seid ihr in der Welt der Dunkelheit. Hier verlässt Tidus Firion. Hustforeveralone. Firion sagt, dass es seine Geschichte ist die er erzählen muss. Hier taucht der Imerator auf. Er meit, dass er alleine ist. Doch Firion sagt, dass sie gegangen sind um zu tun was sie tun müssen. Der Imperator meint, dass Firion nicht weiss was er tun muss. Er sagt sein Ziel ist das Ende des Konflikts. Dann taucht Artemisia auf. Zur Info: Wir müssen gegen Sie kämpfen, nicht gegen die Schwuchtel in gold. Das Werkzeug der Götter? Nach dem Kampf meinen die beiden, dass dieser Konflikt sich immer wieder wiederhohlt, und es deshalb kein Ende geben kann. Danach hauen die beiden ab. Firion bleibt mit den Gedanken zurück ob er nur Cosmos Werkzeug war. Wieder an der Oberwelt befindet man sich im Süd-Süd-Westen der Map. Ja es gibtauch solche Himmelsrichtungen. Weiter vorne ist das "Gateway of the Great Will". Am Anfang sieht man Firion der am Ende des Traumes ist. Ihm erscheint Cosmos. Sie sagt, dass seine drei Freunde ihre Kristalle schon haben. Und zwar weil sie immer ihren Weg gegeangen sind. Firion sagt ihr, dass sein Weg zum Ende des Konflikts führt. Er sagt, dass er wirklich so denkt wie der Imperator. Dass er nur ein Werkzeug ohne eigenen Willen ist. Doch Cosmos verneint das. Er erzählt ihr von seinem richtigem Traum. Eine Welt voll von Wildrosen. Cosmos sagt, dass sei auch gerne so einen Traum haben könnte. Jetzt seid ihr im Gateway. Ihr könnt alle vier erwischen, wenn ihr auf das Emblem geht und ein Jumpchain macht. Hier sind folgende Manikins: Rechts unten Lv. 18 Zwiebelritter, oben rechts ein goldener Bartz, unten Lv. 18 Kuja und oben Lv. 11 Kain. Geht dann raus. Sobald ihr die Stigma berührt habt seit ihr im interdimensionalen Riss. Der Imerator wartet schon da. Er bezeichnet Firion als Werkzeug. Firion verneint das, und sagt, dass er für seinen Traum kämpfen wird. Der Imperator lacht darüber. Er sagt er sollte sein Leben nicht für ein sinnlosen Traum reskieren. Der Imperator greift ihn mit einem Zauber an. Dadurch fällt Firion auf ein Knie und wirkt angeschlagen. Genau als er den nächstenthumb|300px|Die kommen erst jetzt? Schuss abschiesen will, kommen Cloud und Tidus, und beschützen ihn. Tidus sagt, dass der Traum eines Freundes auch ihr Traum sein. Der Imperator schießt sie ab, doch sie wehren alle Schüsse ab. Daraufhin verschwindet er. Dann gibt Cloud ihn seine Wildrose zurück. Wieder an der Oberwelt sind da vier Lichter. Ein kleines Stückchen weiter vorne ist ein Teleportstein. Mit dem teleportieren wir und zum Imperator. Eher gesagt ins Land of Disacord. Von da aus wo man hinteleportiert wurde kann man es schon sehen. Das "The Gateway of Wails". Hier ist malwieder ein Boss. Der kurze Weg besteht aus zwei Manikin. Die erste ist eine goldene Bartz-Manikin. Und die zweite eine Lv. 18 Garland-Manikin. Dann berührt die Stigma. Ihr seid im Pandämonium. Der Imperator beleidigt ihn wieder als Werkzeug. Also wenn wir ihn nicht als Schwuchtel bezeichnen dürfen, darf er uns nicht Werkzeug nennen. Doch Firion sagt er sei keins, da er einen Tarum hat und Freude die seine Traum verteidigen. Er sagt solange er seinen Traum hat wird sein Traum nie schwinden. Hier beginnt die Kampfszene. Der Imperator lässt mehrere Stacheln aus dem Boden kommen die Firion einkreisen. Dann macht er einen Zauber, und lässt Kugeln über ihn erscheinen die eine Energiewelle ausstoßen. Firion ist von der Falle so sehr geschwächt, dass er sich nicht mehr auf seinen Füßen halten kann. Der Imperator sagt er solle seine Fantasie aufgeben und ihn als Meister erkennen. Doch Firion macht einen Zauber und lässt dadurch seine Waffen thumb300px|left| Firion vs. Gaylord in Gold (GiG - Das neue LOL)schweben. Sie zerstören die Magiekugeln des Imperators. Schließlich halten sie kurz vor dem Imperator. Firion steht danach auf. Er rennt dann auf den Imperator zu und sammelt jeder seiner Waffen in der Luft auf. Echt Cool. Nach dem Kampf sagt der Imperator, dass es nch nicht vorbei ist. Es solle nur warten. Dann löst er sich auf. Und es erscheint sein Kristall. Er ist rosa. Soll wohl eine Anspielung auf die Wildrose sein. Navigation Zurückblättern I Inhaltsverzeichnis I Vorblättern